


Freak Show

by Chowy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: AU, Angst, Body Horror, Circus, Clowns, Creepy, Extra Limbs, F/M, Fluff, Freak Show, Hermaphrodites, Horror, M/M, Marriage, Missing Limbs, Scary, Smoking, a bit of smut, alcohol use, carnivals, cigarette use, circus AU, coulrophobia, freaks, freakshow - Freeform, hermaphrodite character, human oddities, idk - Freeform, mpreg kind of, non-siblings au, so is it mpreg?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: "Come one! Come all! See the strangest humans of them all! From the smallest man to the manliest lady, to the armless girl to the living Wolf Man! Alive on this stage tonight, the many wonders and deepest curiousities shall be answered, your deepest fears come alive! Welcome, to the Freak Show!"Ferb Fletcher had been born into this world as one of Mother Nature's cruel jokes. Outcasted by his mother, his friends, and the entire world, he was sold to the circus to preform in a freak show.That's when he met Phineas Flynn.Older now, and plans of running away from the circus with Phineas and starting a life of their own, something dark lurks on the grounds, causing both him and Phineas to stay and protect the family they'd be leaving behind.





	Freak Show

Disgusting was not a way to describe them. They were not something to be disgusted at, at least that's how he thought about it. He was always fascinated by the freaks that his mother had kept away. At a young age he would often stray into the tent where they were kept and gaze in awe at them. They were fascinating, and every time he left he wanted to go back and see. 

His mother didn't mind it, but she preferred him not to. She would often try and stop him when he tried to get into the tent, but if he got in then there was no harm done. 

"Why must you like the freaks? Go and watch the clowns preform," she would say. 

But he hated the clowns. They scared him, they were hiding something behind their huge smiles and big shoes and baggy clothing. No, he'd prefer the freaks to the clowns. 

In fact, most everyone in his life would rather him stay away from the freaks, (especially his older sister) but they didn't so much to stop him. 

There were no freaks his age there. Most were in their teenage years or older, some ranging all the way to fifty. He wanted to talk to them, but they were to old for him to want to. So he didn't talk with them. 

That was until he was nine. His mother was often making late calls at night when he should be sleeping. He sat up in bed and listened. The family lived in a small home, a broken motor home. The circus used to travel, but finally his mother decided to stick to one area. There wasn't a problem, her circus was popular, and it drew in thousands of people a day. He hated walking around during the busy hours, that when people were everywhere. He would usually stay in the freak tent then go there. 

"So he's coming in a week?" He heard his mother say. She paused. 

"Alright, that's good. Yes I do think he'll be taken in well by the others. I was thinking of calling him 'The Wolf Man.' What? He's only a child?" His mother seemed shocked. "H-how old?"

He listened intently now, crawling to the edge of his bed to hear better. 

"Only ten?"

His heart seemed to leap out of his chest in joy. Someone to talk to!

"Well...alright then...no it's not an issue."

A week, he thought as he laid back in bed. A week...he could wait a week.

~~~  
He stood quietly as the crate was opened. 

His mother was waiting to see the boy while he stood by his sister, who was holding his hand. 

"Candace," he said, looking up at her. "What exactly makes him...a freak?"

She hushed him. "Don't worry about it Phineas, he's just another one of them."

Phineas looked back at the crate. 

He came out in chains, his wrists locked and his legs locked and he wore a heavy iron bar locked on his shoulders. He wore rugged clothes, torn a bit from the heavy use. He looked to the ground. 

"I have him," his mother said. "Leave him."

The men showed no objection, they simply dropped the chains and went away, heading towards the worker living quarters. 

She knelt down in front of the boy.

"Hello," she said. 

He didn't meet her eyes. 

"My name is Linda, who are you?"

He was hesitant at first. "My name is..my name is Ferb." He had a heavy British accent. 

"Who gave you a name such as that?" She asked.

"Myself..." he said. "But my real name is-"

"It doesn't matter," she said. "If you wish to be called Ferb, I'll call you Ferb. You'll be coming with me," she took the chain of his handcuffs in her hand. "Come."

Phineas looked at the boy, curious of him. He wanted the boy to see him, maybe make eye-contact. But the boy didn't look at him, he just stared at his feet. 

Phineas looked at the boy's feet and gasped. "Candace! Look!" He whispered. 

The boy's feet had a thick layer of...green fur on them. His nails were abnormally long,, almost like claws. He was a living werewolf!

"Don't point," Candace said. "Just...come with me. I'll get you a snack, okay?" He looked after the boy as he walked, almost looking like a slave. He sighed. "Okay."

~~~

He ate in the empty seats in the performance tent, Candace sitting beside him. 

"Candace," Phineas asked. "What happened to him? Why did he have fur?"

"He's a freak Phineas," Candace said. "Don't try to befriend him."

"What?" Phineas asked, looking up at her.

"Don't befriend him," she said. "I know what you do Phineas. You see someone your age and you just have to go up and talk to them. Don't with him, he's a freak, he's not supposed to be your friend." 

"He could be," Phineas said. 

"He CAN'T be," Candace said. "Besides, you have that girl that comes every Sunday...what was her name? Isabella?"

"Yeah she's nice but...I want another boy to be friends with!" He said. Candace sighed. "You will just...not him."

Phineas sighed. 

~~~

He walked away and kicked a pebble as he walked, bored. Isabella wasn't going to come for another few days, he was alone. 

Not that loneliness wasn't uncommon. His sister would often spend time either with their mother, with her lover Jeremy, who worked with the animals, and then also with her friend Stacy who lived outside the circus, but came by often enough. She taught Phineas more advanced math and gave him books sometimes, he liked her. 

He kept walking down the dirt road, listening to the world around him. 

He heard a voice. 

"Hey, hey Phineas." 

He turned, spotting Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the ring master. Despite his mother owning the entire production, she didn't really do any preforming. She used to, back when his father was still alive. But then he had his accident on the high wire when helping the acrobats and...he died. Now Dr. Doofenshmirtz was sweet with his mother. He has used to be a science act but, he was eventually moved up when his mother asked him to. He used to have a wife and daughter but...they left before he joined the circus. 

"Hello Dr. D." Phineas said. 

"You look down, what's got you so eaten up?" He asked, leaning on his walking stick. Phineas wrinkled his nose. 

"I'm just...lonely. As usual," Phineas said. "There's no one to do anything with."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz clicked his tongue. "You can come mess around with my chemistry set, I know you like that."

"Yeah but...I want someone my age," he said. Dr. Doofenshmirtz slowly kneeled down. "You have that Isabella girl, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I want another boy," Phineas said. He sighed. "Thanks for the offer though Dr. D." He kept walking. 

"Hey, Phineas."

Phineas turned back to him. 

"It'll be okay," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "Just, keep your chin up."

Phineas nodded and kept walking. 

 

He walked lazily, trying to find something to do. This was a circus, it shouldn't be a place to be bored in. However despite this, the actual circus activities weren't alive. It was dead, void of any sort of fun.

Which sucked as a kid.

Phineas continued to kick a pebble, still unoccupied. He longed for someone to share in a bit of exploring with, or playing pranks, or just walking and talking. 

He thought of it now. A boy, one of his age. He was tall and just as smart (maybe smarter) and could do a whole lot of things, such as playing the piano or holding his breath for longer than a minute. Just that boy and him, running around on a summer day and planning schemes and building things taller than those big city buildings he heard about or wider than the ocean.

He enjoyed these thoughts immensely, not paying attention to where he was going and accidentally bumping into someone. 

"What the-" 

He looked up at who spoke and at once froze. It was one of...one of those clowns! Those horrible, horrible clowns. He was terrible, huge hands that could grab him and drag him away in into the dark. Phineas could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. 

"Oh, you're Linda's kid, right?"

Phineas didn't answer. Instead, he screamed and bolted, running fast. He didn't dare look behind him for the fear that the clown was following. He ran into the freak tent without thinking, panting and but still alarmed. He hid behind a barrel for five minutes, and when he was sure he wasn't being followed, he got out from behind the barrel. 

He looked around, recognizing where he was at once.

He slowly began to walk away, but then he saw it. 

There was a curtain over one of the compartments. Usually the freaks would sit on a wood platform and wave and talk to the audience or explain what was wrong with them, but this one was...strange.

He slowly moved towards the curtain. 

"H-hello?" Phineas asked, grabbing the curtain. He gently pulled it away, allowing sunlight to drench the darkness away. He spotted something in the corner. They were curled, arms hugging legs.

There was something different about how the sunlight hit their skin. It wasn't even skin, the way it was outlined, it looked to be fur, or hair.

It was him, it was the new one,

"Hello?" Phineas called again, slowly shrinking down to his knees and gripping onto the cage bars. The boy slowly looked up at him.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the others?" Phineas asked. The boy shook his head.

"She wanted me to stay here...said she wanted me to adjust to the cage. Then I could go meet them." The boy said. Yeah, he was definitely British. 

"So...what makes you...belong here?" Phineas asked. The other boy slowly got up and walked to be better in the sunlight.

He was covered in thick, fur-like green hair. It haloed his face, framing it with an almost mane-like fur that grew to his shoulders, and probably further down if he wasn't wearing a shirt. The same hair was growing like a thicket on his hands and feet. 

His eyes were extremely blue, standing out amongst his paled skin. 

"They call me 'Wolf Boy,'" He said. "They say I look like a werewolf. What do you think?"

"You just look like a boy with overgrown hair," Phineas said. The other boy slowly walked up to the bars, hands brushing over them, His nails made a horrible scraping sound as they travelled down the metal.

"You think so?" He asked. Phineas nodded. 

"My name's Phineas," Phineas said, holding his hand through the bars. The other boy stared at it for a moment before realizing what it was.He took his hand and lightly shook it.

"My name's Ferb," he said. Phineas smiled. "Wanna be friends?" Ferb wrinkled his nose.

"You sure it's okay with your mum?" 

Phineas nodded. "Mhm!" Ferb then smiled. "Alright, friends." 

~~~

Phineas looked down at his food, picking at it, but not eating. He wasn't concerned with it now, his mind kept wandering back to Ferb, who was finally meeting the other oddballs. He wondered if they'd like them. He hoped they did, he liked Ferb. 

As he dipped his fork into the shepherd's pie his mother had made and then watched the contents drip off back into his bowl. 

"Phineas honey, are you okay?" His mother asked, reaching across the table and brushing her hand across his face. "You don't feel like you have a fever...are you not hungry? Would you like something else?"

"No," he said. He liked his mother's cooking, it was good for what they had. Usually she made shepherd's pie when there were a lot of leftovers and she wanted to use them all. That was thing about carnie living, one couldn't be wasteful. 

"Sorry mother, just not hungry," he said. He turned away from that topic. "How was tonight's show?"

"Good! I was very pleased with it!" She said. "Candace got to do her singing act and everybody loved it!" She looked to Candace and smiled. "I'm very proud of her, a good singer just like her mother." Candace smiled as she took a sip from her juice. 

"How were the freaks? Did the new preform?" Phineas asked. 

"Oh no, he doesn't have a routine yet. I'm thinking about having him act like the 'Wolf Man'. Sell the werewolf idea," she said. "You could preform too Phineas. The Flynn Sibling Singing Duet, it would be a lovely addition."

"Maybe," he said. Preforming wasn't something he thought about. "So what exactly is wrong with the new freak?"

His mother sighed. "He has a genetic mutation, caused hair growth," his mother sat back. "His mother sold him to the freak show." 

"Why the questions?" His mother asked. 

"I-"

"He wants to befriend the new freak," Candace said. "You know how he is mother."

"Not true!" Phineas said. He had already befriended him, so of course this was a lie. But he couldn't help it! Finally, another boy to play with. 

"Phineas, I know you want another boy to roughhouse with, but he is not one to be associated with. He's just a monster, and nothing more," his mother said. Phineas sighed, and went back to picking at his food, which had now gone cold. 

~~~

Ferb sat alone, away from the others. He was to shy to go and talk, afraid they wouldn't like him. 

He had been let out of the cage when one of the workers said that the owner allowed it. They took him to the area of the freaks. The freaks lived in small tents and trailers, something he didn't have.  
He shivered, looking up at the stars in the sky. A chilling breeze swept over him, causing goosebumps to run down his spine. He had a fur-like hair to him sure, but some nights it was just too cold for even the fur. 

And his fur only covered parts of him. His face was bare of it, and it stopped at his shoulders and formed a triangle at his back, the peak of the triangle stopping just at his hips. Only the tops of his arms and hands were covered, and only on the tops of his feet. 

"Darlin' what are you doing here?"

He looked up, spotting a bearded woman. She had brown hair, and a brown beard. Even with her beard she was beautiful. 

"Poor thing, why are you sitting her by yourself?" She asked. "Come, come on, come with me to the fire." She helped him to his feet and wrapped her arms around him. "You're colder than death!"

The moment she sat him down, she sat next to him. 

Ferb looked to everyone there. There was a lobster clawed man, an armless girl, a manly girl, two deformed people of opposite sex, a man with an extra arm, a very small man and two twin girls who shared the same body. 

He was scared, not because of their looks, but because he was shy. 

"My names Vivian," the bearded woman said. "This is Timothy-" she pointed to the lobster clawed man, "-Ellie-" she pointed to the armless girl, "-Mickey- " she pointed to the manly girl, "-Peanut Butter and Jelly-" she pointed to the deformed people, "-Luke-" the man with the extra arm, "-Peter-" the very small man, "-and finally, Nel and Rissa," the conjoined twins. 

He smiled. "Like, a play on the name Nerissa?" He asked. 

Both twin girls nodded. "My name's Nel," the one on the left said. "I'm Rissa," the girl on the right said. 

"My name's Ferb," Ferb said. "And...I have a lot of hair."

A few laughed, but everyone smiled. Mickey came over and sat next to him. "Have you eaten yet?" She asked. He shook his head. Mickey nodded and stood. "I'll be back with some food."

"You have a British accent," Ellie said, leaning forward. "Are you from Europe?"

Ferb nodded. "Both my parents lived there. We lived in a small lot...my dad was always away working...he liked than my mum though." Ferb sighed. "My mum didn't want me, dad said she drank a lot when she was pregnant with me...I don't know how drinking causes fur to grow on someone but it happened...and then when I was born she was convinced the devil lived within me...she gave me baths that burned and often preformed these...cleansing rituals that hurt me...I didn't know what I did wrong..." he looked away. 

"Well you're safe now lad," Peter said. 

"Yeah, ain't no one gonna get chya' now," Timothy said. 

"Miss. Linda provides everything for us," Luke said. "All you gotta go do to earn your keep is preform on stage."

"What she selling you as?" Vivian asked. 

"She calls me 'Wolf Boy,'" Ferb said. "Since I look like a werewolf."

"I'm Seal Girl," Ellie said. She smiled. "Maybe one day you and I could to a conjoined act, the Animal People." 

"I guess you're going to be our headliner," Luke said. "New acts are always good."'

Mickey came back with a bowl and a hunk of bread. She sat next to him. 

"Thank you," Ferb said as she handed it to him. He ate one spoonful slowly, before realizing how hungry he was. He began to scarf it down. 

"Hey now," Mickey said with a laugh. "Slow down, you'll make your stomach upset."

"Do you have a tent or trailer?" Vivian asked. Ferb shook his head. Vivian rubbed his hair. "You can stay in mine, I have extra space."

"Thank you," Ferb said again. 

"Of course," Vivian said. 

"We're family now," Timothy said. "All of us, we look after one n' 'nother." Peanut Butter made a strange sound, but it seemed like a sound of agreement. 

"I'll look after you," Vivian said. "We're both a little hairy, I could show you how to keep it to look a bit neater, but I imagine Miss. Linda would like you to be a bit more rugged for your act."'

Ferb nodded. 

"Welcome to the family hon," Mickey said. 

~~~

Phineas studied his mother's movements for a second. He kept the chocolate bar tucked away within his robe. He had snuck it that night, hiding it in his bed. He waited for his mother to turn out the light before quietly slipping out of bed and putting his slippers on. 

He quietly opened to the door to their trailer and stepped onto the dirt road. He ran across the park, searching for the freak area. 

He used the ferris wheel as his guide. He knew the freaks tended to keep behind the ferris wheel, it gave them more privacy. He found the freak tent and went in. 

"Ferb?" He called softly into the darkness, searching around for the British boy. He couldn't find him however. He sighed, slowly walking out. As he left the tent and slowly wandered down the dirt road disappointed, he heard a shuffling from the bushes. Out popped Ferb, who was zipping up his pants. 

"Phineas?" He asked, walking towards him. "What are you doing out here so late?" 

"I was looking for you," Phineas said, going to him. Ferb grabbed Phineas's arms as the other boy held him. "We didn't speak since I last saw you."

"Well," Ferb said. "That was before the show."

"I know, I couldn't stop thinking about you," Phineas said. He went into the pocket of his robe, feeling around within it. "I have something for you!"

Ferb tilted his head to the side. "For me?"

Phineas nodded happily. "Have you ever had chocolate?"

"No, mum didn't allow it," Ferb said. "I'd be willing to try it though."

"It's dark chocolate," Phineas said as he pulled out the bar. He tore open the wrapped and foiling, breaking off a brick for Ferb. "But there's all different types! Milk, dark, white, my personal favorite peanut butter, caramel, fruit, anything you want! My sister Candace says some people cover bugs in chocolate!"

Ferb sniffed it, before biting off a small sliver. His face lit up to the taste. It was smooth, rich, but not overbearingly sweet. He loved it immensely. He took a bigger bite from it. 

"I love it!" Ferb said. He broke a bit off from his brick and gave it to Phineas, who also ate it. "I know, isn't it great?!"

Ferb took Phineas's hand. "Come with me, I wanna show you something!" Phineas looked surprised at first, but nodded and followed after Ferb. Ferb took Phineas to the ferris wheel. 

"Ferb I've seen the ferris wheel before," Phineas said. "It broke down awhile ago."

"There's a way to the top," Ferb said. "Luke showed me really tall ladder today after dinner and took me to the top." 

Ferb slowly went to a nearby tree, pushing past the rotten wood and insects within the tree. He pulled out a ladder. 

He pushed it against the ride and slowly pushed it up. 

"Come on," Ferb said, putting his foot on the bottom step and extending a hand to Phineas. Phineas smiled and took it, shoving the chocolate back into his pocket. 

 

Phineas had never been to the top of the ferris wheel. The ride had been broke since he was born. His dad was supposed to fix it but...he never got around to it. 

The view was breath-taking. Phineas looked out, seeing the full moon cast it's silver glow to the grounds. It almost seemed unreal from how perfect it was. 

"And you found this your first day?" Phineas asked. 

"More like Luke brought me to it," Ferb said. "Wanted to share it with me."

Phineas looked back at Ferb, going into his pocket once more and handing him the chocolate bar. 

"Here," Phineas said with a smile. "Keep it."

Ferb looked pleasantly surprised. "Th-thank you!" He took it gently. "Thank you!"

Phineas nodded. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Ferb grinned. "Friends? Best friends!" 

Phineas's smile turned to a grin. 

~~~

"Where's the new kid?" Heinz asked, looking to Peter. 

"With Miss. Vivian gettin' ready sir," Peter said. Heinz growled a bit. "He better hurry up! We have a full house tonight lined up to see him and I want his act to look good! Linda will be here soon to see if it looks good!"

"Give him time sir," Ellie said, walking up to him. "He's only a ten years old."

"I don't care, he works like the rest of you," Heinz said. Finally the boy came out, holding Vivian hands. 

"I like him," he said, looking up at Vivian. "He's nice and gives me sweets."

"That's good," Vivian said. 

"Alright! Kid, get center stage!" Heinz said. The boy was startled, but quickly shuffled to the stage. 

"Right, your stage name is 'Wolf Boy', correct? I need you to act like a wolf," Heinz said. He didn't move. "You know, get on all fours, snarl, howl, all that animal stuff," Heinz said. 

He shyly got down on his hands and knees, trying to snarl, but he only coughed. 

Heinz sighed and went up on stage. "Watch," he said. He hunched more than he did, acting as one would expect a werewolf to. "We'll probably chain you to give the impression of an actual werewolf, which is what you should act like," Heinz said. 

The boy slowly nodded, and got on his hands and knees again. He howled pathetically. 

"We'll work on it," Heinz said. "For now, keep practicing." 

Wolf Boy sighed but nodded, getting back onto his feet.

Heinz conducted several run-throughs, finding at least one thing wrong with all of them. Mainly it was Wolf Boy's act. It just wasn't believable. 

"I'm sorry sir," Wolf Boy said after the fifth run-through. "I just don't know how to portray a wolf."

Heinz paused for a moment, before walking up on stage.

"Well you see Wolf Boy, it's all a matter of how believable it is," Heinz said. "Even if it means-expressing a bit of anger."

Wolf Boy was only confused of a second, before Heinz quickly stomped on his foot. Wolf Boy let out a shrill screech, tears watering in his eyes 

"What was that for?!" Wolf Boy asked. 

"It'll help you get into character," Heinz said. "From the top again!"

~~~

The audience absolutely adored him. Ferb was a natural actor, he put on such a show that some people had to leave the room in fear he'd break his chains.

Phineas had watched him for the past eleven years with such admiration. He would often be the one to start the standing ovation for Ferb, and many would follow after.

Tonight, however, was different. Tonight was a special night, it was Ferb's twenty-first birthday. He had gotten Ferb something for the occasion. 

As Ferb was dragged off the stage, Phineas quietly got up and left the audience, heading backstage. 

 

Ferb was unlocking the chains on his legs. He looked up at at the sound of a voice.

"Nice going Wolfy," said Buford as he passed, holding many different swords. Buford had joined the crew two summers ago, putting on one of the strongest man that could eat swords act. He hung out with the freaks sometimes, Ferb liked him enough. 

"Nothing but my best," Ferb said. "Break a leg out there."

Buford nodded. "Oh yeah, happy birthday."

"Thank you," Ferb said, dropping the chains from his legs to the floor. He picked them up and hung them on a coat rack. 

~~~

After the show, Ferb quietly slipped away, heading for his and Vivian's trailer. Vivian had gotten old, into her forties. Many of the freaks had gotten old, it was just time taking effect. Yet they preformed, since the show must go on. 

"Well if it isn't the birthday boy," said a sweet voice. He smiled and turned, his mother behind him. Vivian smiled and hugged him, rubbing his back. 

"You got so old, so quick," she said. "Hell it seems like just yesterday I found you sitting alone on that log."

Ferb slowly let go, still holding his mother's hands. She sighed and looked up at him, patting his face once before letting go entirely. 

"Go wash up, Mickey and I got a cake for you, and I think a few people got some gifts they wanted to give you," Vivian said.

"Really? They didn't have to," Ferb said. "Really, just a cake's fine."

"Well, they did sweetie," Vivian said. "Now go wash up."

'Washing up' really just meant running soapy water over his face, and washing his feet and hands.. Having clean feet was good, as long as his feet were clean, he didn't feel dirty. He brushed his long locks of dirt, trying to figure out how he wanted to style his actual hair. His actual hair was the hair he cared about the most, even if the fur was just his sideburns growing to ridiculous lengths. 

He rubbed under his mouth, feeling a small bit of stubble. He shaved that part, even if Linda hated it. He had to feel a little human sometimes.

Once he was finished, he left the trailer and walked to one of the bigger tents, the one used for special occasions like this. He smiled at all the familiar faces. 

His mother and Mickey sat at the far end of the table, lighting a candle on the cake they had made. It was vanilla with red stripes over it, probably to resemble a circus design. He walked down the table, talking with everyone he passed and thanking them for the birthday wishes.

His mother motioned for him to sit down, which he did. Vivian stood and tapped her fork against her glass.

"Now, we're tonight to celebrate our very own Wolf Boy's birthday!" Vivian said. She smiled at him. 

"More like Wolf Man!" Timothy called.  
Ferb grinned. Vivian laughed a bit.

"Yes, more like Wolf Man," she said. "So, a drink to our Wolf Man."

They drank.

"And now, we shall sing to our beloved Ferb," Vivian said. "Ellie, would you care to lead?"

Ellie nodded and stood up, clearing her throat. 

"Happy birthday to you~!"

Everyone joined in, and Ferb looked down as they did. He was embarrassed, in a good way. He had a family now, sisters and brothers and a mother and an aunt and his life was perfect.

Well, almost perfect. 

He closed his eyes and thought of him, of Phineas. He was close to the triangular red-head. From the moment they met all those years ago, Phineas had been kind to him. They were close, to the point that even his own mother called him in sometimes for lunch. 

Maybe that's why when Phineas looked at him with those eyes, it made his knees weak and his heart beat a little faster. He was human after all, and he had to feel human sometimes.

They finished singing.

"Make a wish darling," Vivian said.

Ferb leaned forward and blew out the candles, thinking his wish to himself. He then opened his eyes and smiled. 

"What did you wish for?" Nel asked.

"Can't say, won't come true." Ferb said. 

~~~

Ferb walked out of the tent, holding a few boxes under his arm. From the twins, he had gotten a tie. Timothy has gotten him a flask, from which he had taken his first drink from (he hated it, it stung the back of his throat and tasted vile), Peter and Luke had gotten him a variety of socks, Peanut Butter and Jelly had made him popcorn, Ellie offered a birthday kiss, and Vivian and Mickey had gotten him a polaroid camera. 

He went into the trailer and placed the gifts down, but was brought back out again when there was a knock on the door.

He went to the door and opened it. 

There was Phineas, holding a box and smiling. "Happy birthday," he said.

Ferb smiled and leaned against the door frame. He took the box from. Phineas and opened it, taking out a checkered sweater vest.

"Wow...I love it!" Ferb said. He ran his thumbs over the fabric. It was soft, but the fabric was sewed strongly. He looked back up at Phineas. "Thank you..." he said. Phineas nodded. "I thought of you when I saw it."

Ferb stepped down off the trailer and hugged Phineas, dropping the box and paper. 

He let go. "How was the performance?" He asked. "I tried to give a more monstrous approach to it."

"It was fantastic, as always," Phineas said. "You do a phenomenal job, you're a great actor." 

Ferb opened his mouth to say something more, but he closed it. "So, are you getting an act?" Ferb asked.

"I don't know," Phineas said, crossing his arms over his chest as if cold. "Sister wants me to join her to do be a sibling duet, but I thought you and I could do something together...maybe a Beauty and the Beast reenactment with a twist?" 

"I'd like that," Ferb said. "Or Romeo and Juliet." Phineas laughed a bit. "Oh Ferbeo! Ferbeo! Wherefore art thou Ferbeo?"

Ferb laughed with him. "Something like that," he said. 

He met Phineas eyes, and at once felt his heart flutter in his chest. Yes, he loved it when Phineas's eyes looked like that. Sparkling blue and laughing, full of joy and happiness. It was contagious, and Ferb could stare at those eyes all day. 

"Well, I better go before mother begins to worry," Phineas said. He took Ferb's shoulders and leaned close, and for a second Ferb thought he was going to kiss him.

"Goodnight birthday boy," Phineas whispered into his ear, and he let go. He smiled back at him as he turned, and left, leaving Ferb with his breathing caught in his chest. 

~~~

Phineas walked away with a smile on his face, feeling as though he were on top of the world. His heart was soaring, just seeing Ferb's face and getting so close to him. He felt like he was walking on air. 

But then again, all highs lead to a crash.

There came a sharp 'psst' from one of the tents. He turned, looking for whoever made the sound. It came again. "Psst! Phineas!"

He recognized that voice, it was from Baljeet the Strange, who could read futures and minds. He looked around, and then realized he was the only Phineas. He went into the tent, where Baljeet was sitting at his table, his crystal ball resting on it's pillar and his tarot cards laid out. 

"You were seeing him again, right? That freak?" Baljeet asked.

"He prefers the term 'human oddity,'" Phineas said. Ferb had told him a long time ago they preferred the term over freak, it made them sound better than the word freak. Freak was hurtful, freak made them feel outlandish.

"Right...anyway, the stars have shared something with me," Baljeet said. He motioned to the chair in front of him. "Sit," he said.

Phineas obeyed, sitting down in front of Baljeet. Baljeet moved from his position to a more upright one, uncrossing his leg and sitting close to the ball. He rubbed it, staring into it intently. 

"You must stop seeing Ferb," Baljeet said. "The stars say he is bad luck."

"What?! Why?!" Phineas asked, pushing forward and looking into the ball. He saw nothing.

"A picture comes to me...Ferb...Ferb is there...there is fire...there is smoke...there is a baby...the freaks surround him...he looks to be the leader...he...he is looking over the body of someone...I can not see who...someone is dead..." Baljeet said , rubbing the ball with his eyes closed. "A new image! Blood! A baby basket...I hear a baby cry...there are bells...but this vision darkens..." 

Phineas looked away. "What does it mean?"

"Death to a new beginning? Death to a baby? Bells of a clock? I do not know, this is a hard vision to interpret," Baljeet said. "But I do know this...it is bad. The stars asked me to share this with you...stay away from Ferb..." Baljeet leaned back, placing a hand against his head. "My senses are weakened...I must rest. Beware the Big Bad Wolf Phineas...for you are his Little Red."

Phineas stood abruptly. "What do the stars have to do with my love life?!" He clenched his fist. "I love Ferb! The stars can burn out for all I care!" He turned sharply.

"I only warn you Phineas!" Baljeet called. "Do what you will! But you cannot deny the stars!"

Phineas stormed away, his teeth grit. "I defy you stars..."

Yet going back to the trailer brought no relief. He was met to the image of Dr. Doofenshmirtz on one knee to his mother. 

"M-mom?! Mom what are you doing?!" He asked. 

Linda pulled her hand away abruptly. "Nothing Phineas...absolutely nothing. In fact, Mr. Doofenshmirtz was just leaving." 

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lip curled, but he said nothing. He stood, brushed himself off, and stormed away, bumping into Phineas on the way. 

"Mom...?" Phineas asked.

"Forget it Phineas," his mother said. "Just...go get to bed."

~~~

The day of next Phineas began to work on the Ferris wheel. He had begun to take an interest in that sort of thing, in building and fixing machines and parts. His dad never got to it, better to finish what he would have started.

As he worked, he heard a two voices from behind him.

"So are you the Wolf Boy?" Asked a female voice. "You aren't as aggressive as you let on."

"All part of the show."

Phineas looked over his shoulder, spotting Ferb with a girl, She had long brown hair, and she was beautiful. He bit his bottom lip.

"What was a pretty girl like you doing at the show yesterday?" Ferb asked. 

"Seeing my father, my name is Vanessa, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz," she said. "My father is the ringmaster of this circus."

"Ah," Ferb said. "Well, the real name is Ferb." He offered his hand to her. She placed her gloved hand within his, and he kissed it. "It's a pleasure miss, I hope to see you around."

Phineas looked away, biting his lip harder. Why was Ferb talking with her? What about him? They had flirted with each other for the past two years, why was Ferb flirting with someone else? 

He kept working, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Did he mistake the signs of flirting as friendly banter? Was it all just a huge misunderstanding?

"And what are you doing? Working on this old thing?"

Phineas turned, startled by Ferb just standing there. 

"Nothing! I mean, yeah, I was fixing it!" Phineas said. "We're getting a lot more people and my mother wanted it fixed..."

Ferb knelt down to be on his level. "You look sick, you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yes...just working..." Phineas said, turning away and starting to fiddle with it again. Ferb grabbed his shoulder. "You know, for a carnie, you a god awful liar." 

"I-I'm not lying!"

Ferb raised his eyebrows. "Oh? So you weren't watching me with Vanessa?"

Phineas shut his eyes and turned away again. "Why should I be bothered by that?"

Ferb grinned. "Oh Phineas, you honestly thinking after flirting with you for all these years, I'd throw it all away on some ringmaster's daughter?" 

"I mean...you were flirting with her..." Phineas said. "And...you confess to flirting with me?!"

"Teasing her really...my flirting is more..." Ferb slowly took Phineas's hand, pressing his fingers ever so much in between Phineas's. "Subtle."

Phineas felt his heartbeat pick up, but he had to keep a steady head. "Oh? So you were flirting with me..."

"Honestly..." Ferb said, pressing his head closer to Phineas's. "You really that oblivious?"

"Maybe...could you make it a bit more clearer...? I may need to be a bit more clarification..." 

Ferb kissed him. 

Phineas almost melted, dropping his wrench and wrapping his arms around Ferb's shoulders, Ferb slowly standing up to better hold him. His hands were around Phineas's waist, a place he longed for them to be for a long time.

His tongue was amazing, such happiness spreading through Phineas that he couldn't help but gasp as Ferb let him go.

"That clear it up?" Ferb muttered, titling Phineas's head. 

"Mhm..." Phineas said. "I love you..."

"Of course..." Ferb said, and he smiled. "I expect no less."

He kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story is going to be 3 parts, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
